Beautiful Stranger
by aa cohen
Summary: Chandler goes away for a weekend to get away from it all, but he found more than he ever thought he could be looking for in a stranger. Complete
1. Default Chapter

_  
  
I wrote this because I felt that Chandler's character was basically lost in the beginning of season nine between Monica, and his job, and the Ross/Rachel/Emma extravaganza. _

Also, Monica and Chandler are together in this story, but they are not married or engaged.

---------------------

"If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful stranger"

"So where is it you're going?" Joey asked me again.

"Joe, I didn't know five minutes ago, I sure as hell don't know now," I replied as I packed my suitcase.

"You're just gonna go to the airport and pick a city?" I shrugged.

"Something like that. Do you think I'll need this?" I asked, holding up my swimsuit.

"I don't know. I don't know where you're going," he said, sounding frustrated. I considered it a moment, then shoved it into my suitcase. "I don't understand why you don't just stay at home for the weekend," Joey pressed.

"What's at home?"

"Your girlfriend for one," he stated.

"I already talked to Monica. She completely understands. Plus she thinks I'm at work all weekend."

"Chandler!"

"Don't worry about it. Besides, she'll be out next week to visit me in Tulsa."

At least that much was true.

"But I still don't understand why you just want to go off to someplace where you don't know a single person when you get so little time off," Joey said.

I shut my suitcase and looked at him, "On my days off, who does my time essentially belong to then?"

"Monica."

"Exactly. Now, where in that equation does my time really belong to me?" I asked.

"I see what you're getting at, but what is it you want to do with 'your' time?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I can't remember the last time I had any, that's what this weekend is about. Joey, haven't you ever wanted to be someone else? Have no one to please but yourself?" I asked, peering at him.

Joey shrugged. "I guess, I don't know." I shook my head and picked up my bags. Joey was one of my best friends, definitely my best friend in the group, and a good guy, but we just weren't on the same page sometimes.

"Chandler, are you sure about this?" he asked, following me out of the door.

"The only thing I'm not sure of is why I decided to tell you," I muttered. Joey's face fell a little, and I felt bad being impatient with him. Joey was perfectly content at where he was in his life. He had stuck it through and pursued a career he loved and was finally getting somewhere with it, of course he wouldn't understand this.

"I'm sorry, Joe. Just do me a favor and keep this to yourself, okay?" Joey nodded halfheartedly, and I knew I could trust him.

"What if something happens, an emergency?" he asked quietly.

"My cell phone is packed; I'll keep it on." I walked out of the apartment, just as Ross came up the steps

"You leaving, Chandler?" he called.

"Yeah, going back to Tulsa." He looked confused.

"But it's Friday, you have the weekends off, and you just got back late last night. Why would you come back home for about 12 hours?"

"Uh..eh," I said. I'm usually good with the lying, but I wasn't expecting his sudden appearance.

"Didn't Monica tell you? It was last minute, he didn't get the call to go back until a few hours ago," said Joey who was usually a horrible liar, but managed to come up with something clever in this situation. I smiled at him, he looked distraught. Ross said goodbye as I waited for him to walk past us and into the apartment before I said anything else.

"Relax," I said, patting his back. He nodded again. I stepped into the elevator. "See ya, Joe."

"Have fun," he offered as the doors closed. I grinned. "Don't worry, I will."

-----------

As I sat in the taxi on the way to the airport, I considered what I was about to do. I wasn't running away, I just needed a break, a real break. From everything. Life traveling back and forth between Tulsa and New York City was getting really routine and tiring, and nothing I had tried helped, no night out or anything. It was winter, and I was barely aware of who I was anymore, let alone where. For months on my weekends I'd been flying back to New York to visit Monica and when she allowed, my other friends, and even that was routine now. I needed to do something drastic. Refresh myself. The solution came unexpectedly a few weeks ago when I was talking to a colleague who experienced the same problem. _  
  
"Know what I do?" he asked.  
"What?"  
" I just take off. Don't say where I'm going, just go."  
"But you tell people where you're going?" I asked.  
He laughed. "No.. the point is that you're alone and the key is to get out of your element."  
I shook my head. "I don't follow."  
"Think of it this way, who'd expect you in, oh, say, Pennsylvania Dutch country?"  
I laughed. "Ah, I gotcha."  
"Milk the opportunity, Chandler, be whoever you want. Be who you can't normally be." _  
  
I'd given a lot of thought to his suggestion and decided it was worth a shot. I hadn't told Monica, I knew she'd take it personally, and think it was a stupid idea. She'd probably tell me I couldn't go. I hadn't said anything to the rest of the guys either, they just assumed I was going back to Tulsa along with Monica. I had only mentioned it to Joey so that if something happened at least one person would have a clue as to what was going on. At the airport I approached the nearest ticket counter. The young woman behind it smiled at me. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I bet you can. I need to book a flight."

"All right, where is it you're flying to?" I leaned forward and smiled at her.

"Where do YOU think I should go?" I asked her.

She cocked her head, looking a bit confused. "I'm not sure I understand," she admitted.

"I want you to recommend someplace to go," I told her, still smiling. She glanced at her computer screen.

"Well, ah, when would you like to leave? And do you want an international flight, or would you like to stay in the country."

I had my Passport in case I wanted to get out of the country, but I decided a weekend was too short to go anywhere too far. "As soon as possible would be perfect, and I'd prefer a domestic flight."

She looked at me, then at the screen again. "OK, well, we have a flight to Seattle leaving in two hours," she suggested.

Too far, too rainy. "No, I don't think Seattle is what I'm looking for," I said. "All right...we have a flight to Miami in an hour and a half."

Too hot, too many bugs. I shook my head.

"How about St. Louis?"

"Mmm, no..."

"Phoenix?"

"No..."

"Los Angeles?"

"No.."

She looked a little irritated. "How about Burlington, Vermont? That's leaving in an hour," she tried.

I thought about it. It was a good distance from home, about a six hour drive. Not much to do in Vermont but ski. I had gone skiing a few times and I was ok. It wasn't that much out of my element, but for some reason Vermont seemed like the place to go. "That sounds great. Is the flight booked?"

She checked her computer again. "No, as a matter of fact there are seats available in first class and coach," she informed me. I fished out my Visa and handed it to her.

"I'll take a seat in first class, please." I figured that since I'm doing all this other stuff that wasn't really me, I might as well sit where I don't usually sit. Although I do get to sit business class when I go to Tulsa. Oh well.

A few minutes later I stood in line to board with a feeling of excitement I hadn't known in months. "You wanted spontaneity, Bing, this is about as spontaneous as it gets," I said softly.

"Excuse me?" the flight attendant checking tickets asked. I laughed.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," I told her. "I do it all the time."

She smiled. "Me, too," she replied in a confident tone. "Enjoy your flight and your stay in Vermont." I winked at her.

"Don't have to tell me twice."


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, this story is based on a true story and on events from season 9, I just kind of merged them together.

----------------  
  
"_You could be good for me -  
I've had a taste for the danger...  
Heaven forbid,  
I take a chance on a beautiful stranger..."_

"I looked into your eyes,  
and my world came tumbling down..."  
  
On the plane I was lucky enough to be sitting next to a little old woman who couldn't be any younger than eighty. As we prepared to take off she smiled at me.

"Is this your first time to Vermont?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I've been there before. Never to Burlington or the areas around it though, I've been to other areas to go skiing a few times. Have you been there before?"

She let out a small laugh. "Oh heaven's yes. I grew up there. My sister still lives there, so I go out and visit when I can."

I smiled. "That's nice."

"We should introduce ourselves. I always make it a habit of getting to know my seatmate. My name is Minietta, but you can call me Minnie," she introduced.

I decided now was a good time to start practicing my acting skills. "I'm Ben," I said, taking her hand. It was the first name that popped into my head.

"I have a son named Ben," she said. "His youngest son, my grandson Tim, is about your age too. Are you in college?"

You have to love old people. They're small, they're nice, and they think you're ten years younger than you really are, "Yes ma'am, I'm studying Shakespearean Literature. I want to become a writer someday."

That's what I really wanted to do with my life anyway. "Oh my, well that's wonderful, dear. Why are you flying to Vermont?"

My mind spun, why was I flying to Vermont? "To visit my girlfriend," I answered. Minnie patted my arm. "Aren't you sweet."

"I try. She came out to visit me at Christmas. I wanted to come for Valentine's Day but this was the only weekend I could get away." I was amazed at how easily a story came once I stopped trying.

"Valentine's Day is any day you treat the one you love specially," Minnie said with a smile.

She and I talked on and on, and I discovered I was an even better liar than I thought I was. The flight passed quickly, and sooner than I expected the pilot was welcoming us to Vermont. Minnie and I walked together to get our luggage. After she retrieved hers and spotted her sister she smiled at me.

"You have a lovely weekend, Ben," she said.

"Have a good time with your sister," I said in return. She made a face and pulled my arm gently so I'd bend down.

"We fight like cats and dogs, but as soon as I leave she starts begging me to come back. She's getting senile, the old bat," she whispered, then winked at me.

I laughed loudly and waved as she walked away. After she was gone I stood holding my bags, feeling a little stupid, now what? I wandered over to the rent-a-car counter.

"Can I help you?" the balding clerk asked listlessly.

"Yeah, actually. Could you recommend a place to stay?"

"You want to be near good slopes?"

"Excuse me?" I said. The man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do you ski? Do you want a place near good ski slopes?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, sure." He eyed me.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he pressed. Suddenly a small, middle-aged woman joined him behind the counter, smacking him on the arm.

"Give him a break, Mike," she chastised, then smiled at me.

"You want a good place to stay?" She said nicely.

"Yeah. Nothing fancy, just..." I shrugged and grinned. "Just cozy," I finished.

"Typical tourist," Mike grumbled.

The woman's smile widened. "I got just the place for you. Are you renting a car?"

"Uh, actually I was just going to take a taxi."

Mike groaned and walked away. "All this work and he doesn't even want to rent a car," he muttered.

The woman shook her head at him and wrote for a minute. When she finished she handed me the paper.

"You just give that to your driver, if they're any good they'll get you there no problem."

"Thanks a lot," I said to her. As I walked away I read what she had written. It was only directions, no name or anything. Oh well, this was all part of going with the flow, what did I have to lose? I called a taxi.

When the taxi pulled to a stop it was like the woman had read my mind. The place was small and quaint; exactly what someone would picture when they'd think of a cozy ski lodge in the mountains. I quickly reserved a room for two nights and went to check it out.

It was small but not too small. There was a king-size bed, two arm chairs, a table, a night stand and a small TV. On the walls were paintings of the lodge from different years and angles, and on the bed was a handmade quilt. In short, it was perfect. I fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I had really done it, I was here. Away from everything. For a whole weekend I was free of everyone, everyone who expected something from me anyway. I could sit in this room and for three straight days and do nothing but eat, sleep, watch porn and drink myself into a stupor if I wanted. But that's not what I wanted to do. What I did instead was head downstairs to the bar for a drink. 

The place was near empty when I arrived. My guess was that it was still early so most people were probably still skiing. I ordered a beer and looked around. There were a few people scattered at tables. The person that caught and held my attention was the only other one at the bar.

I'd always been known for being dramatic, the gang constantly harped on me for exaggerating and stretching the truth. So, maybe it would have been just another example of my dramatic flair if I was to say it was love at first sight. Maybe it was just attraction or curiosity. But I doubted it. She was dressed simply, just in jeans and a bulky sweater. Her long blonde hair was swept over one shoulder, and (this was the kicker), she was reading a book, who read a book in a bar? And it wasn't one of those Danielle Steele numbers, it looked like heavy-duty literature. She was engrossed in her reading, occasionally a smile would flicker across her face. She took a sip of whatever it was she was drinking and looked at me.

'You are just here to have fun,' I tried to remind myself as I stared into her eyes, my heart pounding, 'and you love Monica!- or is that what she made you believe?'

'If you love Monica so much, why are you here staring at me?' her eyes asked before she returned to reading.

I shook my head quickly, freedom was going to my brain. I couldn't get carried away. 'But it would be rude now after staring at her to not at least say hello,' I thought. Besides, she was alone, I was alone. Maybe she was lonely. Somehow, though, she didn't strike me at all as the type of girl who was ever really lonely. She probably loved being by herself. I could understand that. I should probably just leave her alone.

'It's already too late for that. Looking at her sucked you in, it's just a matter or time now,' a voice said from the darkest corner of my mind. Almost as if she read my thoughts again she looked up at me.

"When are you planning on coming over here so we can start this?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Start what?" I questioned.

She smiled. "Start seducing me," she said. I smiled back and approached her slowly.

"What makes you think I want to seduce you?" Why the hell did I never have this luck in college when I went to bars?

"If you hadn't you never would have come in here," she responded. I laughed.

"You think I knew you were in here?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe not consciously. Either way, you're over here now, aren't you?"

"You certainly are sure of yourself," I commented.

"No, I'm just sure of you."

"Is that right? Well, what do you think I'm planning on doing now?" I quizzed her.

"Hopefully sitting down and introducing yourself," she answered.

"Hopefully? Why, do you have money riding on it?"

"No, just a lot of personal interest," she responded with a grin. I smiled too. She played the game a lot better than I did. Feeling as if I was throwing the pebble down the mountain that started an avalanche, I sat down and held out my hand. "You win," I told her.

Her grin widened. "I usually do."

Monica always wins too, but with this girl it felt like I was still winning even if she said she won.  
  
The girl smiled at me and took my hand. "And your name is?"

I knew I'd be talking to her again so I had to pick something closer to home. "Chad," I said, "And you are...?"

"Athena, but most people call me Thene," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? How'd you end up with a name like that?"

"My dad was a Greek mythology professor. He wanted to give me a name that 'radiated strength, intelligence and beauty'. That's how he always put it." For a split second it seemed her eyes glossed over, but with a blink the tears I thought I'd seen were gone.

"Plus I have gray eyes, and supposedly Athena did too," she explained.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, not really."

"Neither am I. What brings you here?" I asked. Thene tilted her head slightly, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"I needed a change of pace this weekend. How about you?"

I considered her and her answers. She was keeping a real air of mystery about herself, who knew if her name was really Athena? Not that I could criticize. I decided I'd just play the same game until she opened up. "Same here, life just got dull. What's that you're reading?"

She folded the corner of the page she was on and closed the book, showing me the title - 'The Complete Works of Shakespeare'. I felt a chill go through me. That was just coincidence...right? 'None of this is coincidence,' the voice in my head answered. "Can I buy you one of whatever you're drinking?" I asked lightly.

"You could if you really wanted, but ice water's free," she informed wryly.

"Well, can I get you anything other than water?" I asked, trying to save face.

She smiled. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

I looked into her eyes. They were gray, like she said, but there were shades of purple and blue swirled in too. It was like they were challenging me and inviting me all at once.

"OK, now I'm stuck. I've introduced myself, I've met the girl, I've offered to buy the girl a drink. Now what? I was never very good at this."

Thene smirked. "Something tells me you don't need my help," she said.

"And why is that?"

"Because your smile gives away the fact that you have done this many, many times."

"And failed many, many times before this. So some suggestions from you would be great."

"Why?"

I flashed her what I considered my sexiest smile. "Because this is the first time I've ever seduced you," I told her.

She smiled widely. "Hmm, that's true...well, you DID forget the crucial complimenting of the girl."

"You're right, I did. Athena, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"Yes, they have, but it never hurts to hear it again."

"No, no, I have to be original...has anyone ever told you hypnotized them from across the room just by reading a book?" I asked softly.

She studied my face. "No," she finally said. "No one. Has anyone ever told you they were waiting for you before they even knew you existed?"

It was about now that the rational side of me woke back up and made its presence known. I was standing really close to the edge. 'This is just a weekend to get away. This girl is nothing extraordinary, you've met prettier, nicer, more forward, more everything. Wait, what the hell am I talking about, no I haven't, but you love Monica' a tiny frantic voice cried. I might have loved Monica, but at that moment I couldn't even picture her face. In fact, as much as I hated to admit it, in the part of my mind that was in control, the part that craved living minute-to-minute and acting on impulse, I was already cheating on her. It was almost as if I had really become some guy named Chad, and all Chad could think about was Thene. She had already entranced me and I barely knew more than her name.

'Chandler, this is exactly the stupid things people would expect you to do, you idiot. It's fun to pretend, but in three days you go back to being Chandler Bing, and all that entails. Walk away from this while you still can," my rationale tried to reason with me. 'That's a crock, it's already too late. Don't fight it,' that prophetic voice boomed.

"Would you like to go outside and make a snowman with me?" Thene asked suddenly, looking innocent and nothing at all like the girl who had just been coming on to me.

I knew if I left the bar with her that would be it, things would just landslide into the inevitable. I wish I could say I paused and really took things into consideration. I wish I could say it was even a decision, but it wasn't. There was only one place I wanted to be, wherever Thene was.

"I'd love to," I said, smiling, and arm in arm we left the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cut it out," Thene complained as I walked by her snowman, dragging my fingers across its face. I had just pulled out an arm a second earlier.

"Cut what out? What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"I'm talking about doing this kind of stuff to my snowman," she said, taking a swipe at my snowman and knocking a chunk out of his stomach.

"Hey!" I protested. We had started building the same snowman, but we had too many creative differences so we set out making separate ones instead. Somewhere along the way it had become a competition, which eventually led to us trying to destroy each other's creations. To get back at Thene I chucked a handful of snow at her snowman. In return she threw a snowball at me.

"Oh no, now it's personal," I declared, throwing a snowball back as she laughed. Pretty soon we had a full scale war going. In the end I was ducking behind my snowman, or what was left of him, for cover. Some things never change, even if I am pretending to be someone else, girls still beat me.

"Do you surrender?" she called.

I got out from my hiding spot and looked at her. "Is that my only choice?" I asked.

"No, you could not surrender and I can just keep pummeling you," she said, holding up a snowball menacingly.

"All right, all right," I conceded, holding my hands up. "I give."

"Good," she gloated, and chucked her snowball at my face anyway. I was shocked.

"What was that for?" I spluttered, wiping my face.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're a cheater; I don't play with cheaters," I stated, sticking my tongue out at her and walking away. I wasn't really mad, I knew she'd catch up. She did and soon we were walking side by side. I was starting to get cold and I really didn't know where I was walking to, but it was nice having her next to me.

"You don't play with cheaters?" she asked after a moment. I shook my head and she smiled. "I do. Cheaters are the most fun to play with," she said, looking at me.

I held her gaze. "And why is that?"

"Because you never know what you're going to get, they keep you on your toes," she said.

I couldn't help grinning, the double meaning of it all certainly didn't pass me by. I wondered if something about me gave away the fact that there was someone else in my life. Then another thought crossed my mind. What if there was another person in hers, too?

"So what's your story?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where you're from, what you do, what you love, anything. Everything."

"OK, well, I'm from Massachusetts. I went to Boston College, where I was a Liberal Arts major. I love to read, write, draw, act...artsy stuff like that."

"Not ski?"

She laughed. "No, not at all. I hate skiing."

"Then why would you come to a ski lodge in the mountains?"

"I used to come here every year with my parents," she said, and it wasn't hard to pick up on the sadness that invaded her cheerful tone. I wanted to know what had suddenly upset her.

"So this is kind of like a weekend to reminisce?" I questioned. She sighed.

"In a way. A year ago on this weekend they were killed in a car accident. I came here to escape, I guess...and remember, too."

"I'm so sorry. If you want to be alone just say so, I'll completely understand," I told her, secretly hoping she wouldn't take me up on my offer.

"I think if it was anyone else I'd say I'd prefer to be by myself," Thene said. A moment later she swatted my arm. "So what's your deal, Chad, mystery man from nowhere, comes to Vermont to get away. What are you running from?"

"I'm not running," I answered automatically. Thene raised her eyebrows.

"Ooo, touchy," she teased. I laughed her off.

"Nah, I'm just...I have to travel a lot and I was...I felt like I was losing myself," I said. It wasn't really a lie, just a broader explanation of the truth. "Did you find yourself yet?" she asked "I found a lot more than that," I answered, walking closer to her.

We continued to walk and talk. Thene talked a lot about her parents and her childhood. Those times I just listened without comment; I think that was what she needed.

After it had been quiet a few moments Thene checked her watch. "It's a lot later than I thought," she said. We slowed to a stop and faced each other. "This is when I leave to go to my room," she stated softly.

It was a lot more than that, this was it. Up until now it had all just been a lot of talk. This was the point where we'd say goodnight, maybe make plans to meet up the next day. This was when I'd smile and walk away.

"I'd really like it if you stayed with me tonight," I murmured. Thene looked into my eyes. My hand went to her face and as I touched her she closed her eyes. A moment later I was kissing her. She broke away first and I was afraid for split second she'd leave. Instead she took my hand, and together without another word we walked toward my room.


	4. Chapter 4

_"To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride"_

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I looked at the girl nestled in my arms, sleeping. Sensing my movement she opened her eyes slightly and peered up at me.

"You OK?" she asked sleepily. Her hair was long and blonde, not the long, dark hair I was used to, and the eyes looking at me were that eerie gray, not the eyes I was used to. This girl was not Monica, I had had sex with a girl that was not my girlfriend. What was she doing here? What was I doing here? At that moment I wanted nothing more than to tell her to leave, fast. When it took me more than a minute to answer her eyes opened wider and she sat up a little.

"Chad, you ok?" she asked again, placing a hand lightly on my chest.

Was I ok? I didn't even know what that meant. I certainly shouldn't be, I had done something very, very wrong. She smiled at me encouragingly and I felt my heart warm. I had cheated on Monica, but right now I needed Thene, and more importantly she needed me. Even if only this weekend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. She smiled and replaced her head on my chest, quickly falling back asleep. Moments later I did too.

I opened my eyes the next morning to see Thene watching me, smiling. The sight of her made my heart beat a little faster. "Morning," I mumbled.

Thene cocked her head to the side. "Do you realize you talk in your sleep?" she asked in response.

I laughed. "Yeah. My friends always said I wasted too much time talking about pointless things during the day."

"Well your friends are right," she said.

I sat up on my elbow. "Have I said anything pointless to you yet?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "What're you doing?" I asked.

Thene opened one eye and smiled. "Thinking about it." I hit her with a pillow as she laughed.

"I'm starving," I declared. "You want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Sure. Meet me by the doors in an hour, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready," she said as she crawled out of bed and got dressed.

"An hour?" I whined, although it usually took me just as long. Part of me really just needed to eat; the other part was terrified to be alone with my thoughts for too long.

Thene rolled her eyes. "Fine, a half hour."

"That's better." Thene got dressed and left the room. I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed. I felt so alive, no hint of the trepidation that woke me up last night was left. I ran to the doors as soon as I was ready, running fifteen minutes late. Thene, of course, was already waiting.

"Oh, an hour is sooooo long," she whined in imitation of me.

"You think looking this good can be rushed?" I asked, striking a pose. She rolled her eyes and walked outside.

I rushed after her. "Hey, what're you trying to say? I don't look good?" Thene shot me a look.

"What if I was?" she challenged. I swept her up, kissing her as I spun her around. When I finally set her back down she grinned and ran her hand through my hair. "You win," she said softly. "You look good."

I won. Finally.

---

"This is the best breakfast I've had in so long," I said as I ate.

Thene nodded. "Mom and Dad always brought me here for breakfast," she said and smiled. "Dad would always sit across from me and tell me I could order whatever I wanted - if I wanted cake, pie, French fries, soda, whatever, I could have it. He'd wait till I'd start eating then look at me seriously. 'Well Thene, are you going to try skiing this year?' he'd ask. I'd look at him and smile - 'I'll try, Daddy.' 'Of course she will,' Mom would say and put her arm around me. Every year we had that conversation." She looked down. "It wasn't until the last year that we came that I actually tried it." "What happened?" I asked gently. She laughed, wiping away a tear. "I fell on the bunny slope and broke my arm." She laughed again, as did I. I took her hand, squeezing it slightly. "Dad was so proud, though," she remembered.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked after a moment.

Thene shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"What is there to do, you know the area better than me."

"We could walk around town, check out the little shops," she suggested. "They'll all be open for the tourists."

"Like us?" I asked with a smile.

"Like you," she clarified.

"But you're from Massachusetts, dear, this is Vermont. You're a tourist too," I said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a New Englander so I'm not really a tourist."

"Is that how it works?" I asked, laughing.

Thene raised her eyebrows at me. "Don't question the system," she warned.

We paid our bill and left. There were dozens of little stores lining the narrow streets. Most weren't my kind of stores, they were mostly crafty little places and souvenir havens, but it was fun to wander in and out. Thene and I laughed at the same tacky sweatshirts and other things. Midway through the afternoon we stopped and had hot chocolate at a cafe.

"What do you think her story is?" Thene asked, pointing out the window next to us at a woman who looked to be around my age.

"Hmm, I bet she's from a city out west, who has to travel around a lot for her job, and just needed a weekend to get away," I predicted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she looks tired to me, and not just because she has to travel. She lost herself in the city, she didn't realize that though until she got here, and now she's just looking for something to make her feel alive. She doesn't know exactly what she is looking for, or what she wants or hopes to find, she just needs something to make herself feel like herself again. What about him?" I asked, pointing out a young guy with bleached-blonde hair.

"Oh, he's a ski instructor, no doubt. See how he's looking around while he stands there looking suave? He's waiting for this weekend's unassuming little blonde who convinced him to come down here for an hour. She's probably from New York or Boston, a real city girl he can impress right into his bed. He'll swear tomorrow as she's leaving he's planning on coming to the city soon and visit, but she'll never see him again, and next weekend he'll have someone new to lie to," she finished, staring at the guy so intensely I had to wonder if she was speaking from experience. She shook her head quickly and looked at me, then out the window again. "What about her, that woman in the sunglasses?"

I considered my answer, and had a little fun. "That is actually a famous actress. She got a break in shooting her next blockbuster so she decided to come here and get away from it all. All sorts of people are going to look at her today, but only some will think, 'Gee, she looks like that actress in that movie...?' But they'll just shake their heads and laugh at themselves. And so, for the first time in a long time, she'll be free and happy." I took a sip of hot chocolate and looked at Thene. She was peering at the woman, then she turned to me and smiled.

"Good one" she said. "Are you a writer?"

"No, why?" I would have lied and said yes but I was afraid that she might ask to read some of my work or something.

"You're creative, smart, funny, you'd be a good writer I think."

"Thanks. I wanted to be a writer when I graduated college, but I got this temporary job in an office and just never left."

"Oh, do you like it there?"

"I absolutely hate it."

"Really? You don't come off as the sort of guy who would just play it safe and stay at a job he hates."

"I did quit once, but I went back after they offered me more money. I would have said no, but New York apartments are expensive, and my actor roommate at the time made no money and ate twelve times a day."

"New York huh? I knew you were from a city, I just couldn't decide which one. Anyway, when you go home, I think you should quit, and find something you love. You don't deserve to be unhappy at a job you hate, you're to great for that."

"Thanks." I said as I smiled at her.

She was right, Chad wasn't the type of guy who would just stay at his job even though he hated it, Chandler was though. But her words really got to me, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to quit.

A few minutes later we left. Thene wanted to check out some candle store, so I headed across the street to a jewelry store.

I wandered around slowly, not quite sure what I was looking for.

"Can I help you?" the elderly woman at the cash register asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a gift for someone," I said, surprising myself.

"All right, who are you shopping for?" she asked, coming around the counter to help me.

"Um, well, she's my age or a little younger," I said stupidly, not having any idea what to call Thene and not sound like a jerk, after all, technically what was she other than the girl I was cheating on my girlfriend with?

"Ah," the woman said, smiling knowingly. "Maybe you'd like to look at a ring?"

"No," I said quickly. Rings meant things, things I had no intention of meaning. I needed a meaningless gift. 'That's practically like paying for sex,' my mind said. 'Why bother getting her a gift at all if it doesn't mean anything?'

"Maybe a necklace?" the woman suggested.

"Yeah, a necklace might work," I agreed and followed her to the back of the store. There were several on display, but only one caught my attention and held it. It was silver with a silver snowflake charm dangling. In the middle of the snowflake was a tiny diamond shaped like a heart. It was perfect. I pointed it out and the woman complimented my choice. I paid and slipped the small box in my pocket before leaving the store and rejoining Thene.

---------

"Let's go in here," Thene suggested around dark as we neared a bar and grill.

"We can have dinner, plus they have karaoke."

"You like karaoke?" I asked, amazed.

"I love it! C'mon, it'll be fun," she promised, pulling me in by the arm. We took a seat at a back table. As we waited for our orders Thene flipped through the songbook.

"You're really gonna get up there and sing?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Why are you so surprised?" she replied as she filled out a song request card.

"I just wouldn't peg you as a karaoke type," I told her. She ignored me and went to turn her card in, sticking her tongue out at me in the process. "What're you going to sing?" I asked when she came back.

"Guess you'll be surprised," she said.

A few minutes later our food arrived. As we ate we watched people of all different talent levels get up and sing their hearts out. The woman in charge of the whole thing got back on the microphone after a particularly bad rendition of "Unchained Melody". "Thank you very much, Barbara, let's give it up for Barb!" Barb waved to the crowd of people clapping halfheartedly.

"Barb should give it up for us," I whispered to Thene. I caught her off guard and she clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid letting out her very loud laugh, smacking me with her other hand.

"Next up we have Thene, who'll be giving us her version of a little ditty by miss Aretha Franklin," the woman announced.

"Aretha Franklin?" I repeated. Thene ignored me again and pranced up to the front. I sat forward expectantly. Thene was looking down, holding the mic in her right hand. When the music started she lifted her head slowly and dramatically. I had to fight the urge to laugh_,. _

"Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel so uninspired," she sang. Now I had to laugh, she could barely carry a tune, but she was so into it. Within seconds she had the crowd in the palm of her hand, encouraging them to sing along. . She danced around, playing up to various guys, most of them over 60, until she stood right in front of me, pouting dramatically. She held up one finger to signal everyone to quiet down.

"Oh, baby, what you done to me," she crooned. "

What you done to me," her loyal subjects repeated.

She threw herself into my lap. "And I, just wanna be," she belt out, holding out the mic as a cue.

"Wanna be..."

"Close to you 'cause you make me feel so alive, 'cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman," she finished, staring into my eyes with a huge smile. I couldn't resist, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, hard. Of course her adoring public went nuts. Finally we parted and Thene ran the mic back up to the front and bowed. Flopping back down upon returning she grinned at me.

"So?" she asked. "You are one of the worst singers I have ever heard, that was awesome," I ruled, laughing.

"Thank you, thank you."

"You do this a lot?"

She nodded. "Every Thursday night back home, my friends and I go and challenge each other to see who can be the biggest ham." Thene got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Ok then, I challenge you."

"You don't want to do that," I warned.

"Yes I do. You can do it."

"Oh I know I can."

"Oh you do, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah I do."

"Then prove it." She pushed the songbook over to me, one eyebrow raised.

"Fine." I flipped through the book, scanning the many choices. Finally settling on one, I grinned at Thene wickedly, scribbled out my request card and turning it in. Even after I returned I'd flash her an occasional malicious smile.

"What are you doing? Why are you looking at me so evilly?" she demanded. I shrugged and sipped my beer. We watched the other singers as I waited for my turn, sometimes laughing, sometimes complimenting them. Thene cheered loudly for everyone both before and after they performed. After an older guy had butchered some country number and she clapped and whistled I wondered aloud about it.

"Why are you going nuts? That guy was pretty bad." Thene looked at me as if I were the crazy one.

"That takes a lot of guts," she whispered. "It's not as easy as you think. Just wait."

"Alrighty, thank you Frank! Next up we have Chad, he'll be doing...well, it says here he wants to surprise us. Come on up here Chad!"

I jogged up to the microphone. Of course, I was completely terrified. I had no idea what I was doing. I could sing, I knew that much. It felt like half my brain was this new Chad man, and the Chandler half was trying to catch up and was constantly asking 'what the hell are you doing you idiot?' I took the mic and cleared my throat. "Ah, before you start the music I have to admit something. I'm up here because the lovely young lady I'm here with challenged me. Now, I have my pride but I'm not crazy, I know there's no way I can top her. Instead, I admit defeat and invite the beautiful miss Thene to grace me with her presence up here. I'd be honored."

The crowd cheered loudly for their little darling, who was grinning widely as she came up. I took her hand, kissing it as the music started. "Now I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before," I began, winking at her. She threw back her hand and laughed, then grabbed the other mic. We belted out the song as loudly as we could, dancing, posing, and generally hamming it up. Everyone loved it and I felt a huge rush of adrenaline. I glanced over at Thene as we took our bows. She radiated beauty.

As we sat back down we laughed, then Thene placed her head on her hand and gazed at me thoughtfully. "You're a nut," she said.

"Birds of a feather," I responded with a smile.

"Good thing too," she murmured.

Suddenly I knew I had to be alone with her and I saw the same need in her eyes. I touched her knee under the table.

"Do you want to go?" I asked. She nodded quickly. I grabbed her hand and we left. We tried to run back to the lodge but the sidewalks were iced over and the whole way home was like an episode of the Three Stooges. At the doors we were laughing so hard we could barely stand. When we finally calmed down I took Thene in my arms and held her. 

"You are so beautiful," I said with so much emotion my voice was hoarse. She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"So are you," she whispered. Thene stayed in my room again that night and needless to say things happened much the same as the night before. I knew maybe one day I'd feel guilt and regret for the things I'd done, after all, I hadn't just been unfaithful physically. Somewhere along the line I'd actually fallen in love. I didn't even want to think about the awfulness of it all, and even if I wanted to I couldn't, that night, holding Thene in my arms, nothing seemed quite as bad. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'd like to change my point of view..."  
  
"_If I'm smart then I'll run away..." _

__  
  
The next morning I got up early and booked a flight from Burlington to New York. After that I retrieved the necklace I bought for Thene and put it under my pillow. Lying back down, I watched her as she slept. In a way I was relieved today had come, I'd always wondered what an intense, whirlwind relationship was like. Not a one night stand, I'd had those. This was different, much more special. But this day would close the book on it. I think if things had lasted longer I'd start to see imperfections in the one thing I could hold as perfect. In another, more urgent way, though, this was breaking my heart. I knew I'd probably never see Thene again, and certainly not like this. It hurt. A lot. I did love her, and the worst part was I didn't even know if I could tell her. Finally she opened her eyes, yawning and looking up at me.

"Hi," she murmured, smiling.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I asked in response. She sat up and kissed me, then laid back down.

"I wish this weekend didn't have to end," she said. It wasn't a hidden plea to get me to stay or a hint that we should attempt to keep this going. It was just a pure and simple statement of sincere regret. I understood, if someone could guarantee me the magic of the weekend forever I'd take it in a heartbeat.

"I have something for you," I told her. Reaching under my pillow I handed her the box. Her face was a mask, kept neutral by mixed emotions. She opened it and looked at the necklace, then at me, then at the necklace again. She fingered it delicately and I picked it up, clasping it around her neck. Her finger drifted over the charm now resting against her collarbone. "Do you like it?" I asked.

She raised her head and I saw tears glistening in her eyes, a few slipping over her cheeks. "I love it," she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping away her stray tears.

She laughed a little." This is probably the hugest coincidence ever, but this is the exact necklace I bought for my mom for her birthday the year she died. I never got to give it to her," she explained softly.

"Oh, Thene...God, I'm sorry, I didn't-" But she put her fingertips to my lips.

"I really love it, Chad. Thank you." She kissed my cheek then smiled. "After all, I should know by now, none of this is coincidence," she added, echoing my conscience. I took her in my arms and we laid there together. "When are you leaving?" she asked after a few minutes.

"My flight leaves at one," I answered, running my hand up and down her arm.

"Do you want a ride to the airport?"

"No, a taxi will be here at eleven."

"Oh, ok."

And then, it was like we had run out of things to say. I think if we would have kept talking we would have started making all sorts of promises we couldn't have kept, I couldn't have, anyway. Finally, reluctantly, I got up and stretched.

"I need to get ready and get my stuff together," I told her. Thene nodded and got dressed.

"I'll go take a shower and meet you downstairs," she said as she walked out the door. I sighed heavily and took a shower, then packed my few belongings. I tried not to think much as I went about things, and it wasn't hard, I felt dead, sort of. At around ten forty-five I went downstairs. Thene was curled up in the corner of a sofa in the lobby. I turned in my key, then sat down next to her. She was staring out the window. I took her hand and slowly she turned to face me, smiling gently with shining eyes full of unshed tears.

"Guess this is it, huh?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Guess so."

"I'm so glad you were here this weekend," she told me. I squeezed her hand.

"Me too." Thene dug in her pocket and handed me a piece of paper.

"I know this isn't the kind of thing that lasts, but if you ever feel like dropping me a line, or if you're ever in Boston..." She trailed off, looking sheepish but smiling. I slipped the paper in my pocket, taking a deep breath.

"Thene, I-"

"I know," she said.

Honestly I wasn't sure how I was going to end that statement, but I knew she'd finish it the way she needed to, and that it would be the truth. Suddenly my taxi pulled up. We both stood, Thene taking one of my bags and me taking the other. We put them in the trunk then faced each other.

"Where're you flying to, home?"

"Yeah, back to New York, another cold city."

Thene smiled. "Maybe another Athena," she said. I shook my head slowly.

"There will never be another Athena," I told her, touching her face and wiping away yet another tear that had fallen. She embraced me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. I climbed in the taxi.

"Airport, please," I requested. I waved at Thene out the window. She waved once and tried to smile, then turned and hurried back inside. I watched the door after she entered as long as I could see it, then turned back around, a rock in my chest. I had let her down. I let myself down. Who knows what she thought she meant to me. If only I had told her I loved her. For someone as prone to dramatics as me, I didn't do anything special that afternoon. I didn't tell the taxi driver to turn around, I didn't call Thene from the airport, I didn't switch my flight to one heading to Boston. No, I got on the plane to New York just like I was supposed to, like I had to. The trip was nothing special, I slept through most of it. When I landed I retrieved my bags and took another taxi my apartment. I spent most of the day in my room, just thinking. No one was home or around yet. I didn't have any master plan. I wasn't thinking of breaking up with Monica for Thene. It wasn't right, it wasn't possible, and it wasn't meant to be. I loved Thene, but I was mature enough to know that what had happened over the weekend wasn't real life, at least, it wasn't my real life. And I did love Monica, very much. For a weekend I had been someone else, but now I was back and life had to go back to normal. Joey came to see me soon after he got back.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Where'd you go?"

"Vermont."

He raised his eyebrows. "Vermont?" he repeated. I nodded. "Wow, a whole other country? What'd you do there?" I laughed in my head. I missed him.

I shrugged. "Walked around. Ate. Relaxed."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," I said. 

Joey shot me a look. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I did."

"Yeah, but you're obviously holding something back," he accused.

I sat up. "You want to know the truth?" Joey nodded.

"I met a goddess, Joe. She was reading Shakespeare at a bar. We built snowmen, we sang karaoke, and both nights I had some of the best sex I have ever had," I finished and stared at him.

He looked at me in silence for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, there you go with the sarcasm and jokes again. I'm telling you Chandler, you can't fool Joey anymore with that stuff, you might want to be a little less dramatic though," he said as he went into the refrigerator.

---

Monica eventually came home from work that day. Things between us were fine and I was happy to see her. No one ever had an idea what I did but Joey, and no one had noticed any kind of change in me. But there was a change, deep down. I tried not to dwell on the whole experience too much, but occasionally I would think about things. That weekend made me realize that I could still be worthwhile to someone. It gave me back a sense of self that I was really afraid I had lost, and it gave me a genuine feeling of confidence, not just an ego boost. It was a good feeling.

I never called or wrote Thene. It just didn't seem right. I thought about her a lot, though, wondering how she was and what she was up to. At times, I was really upset we didn't have some sort of relationship, even a friendship. I missed her in that way you miss your first high school girlfriend during college. Or something close to that, it's not like I had much experience in those areas since I went to an all boys high school.

Six months later Monica had a weekend culinary conference up in Boston and she wanted me to go with her. When it was over, we took the afternoon to wander around the city. As unlikely as it seemed, Boston is a big city, I just knew deep down I'd see her. I'm not sure who spotted who first. She'd cut her hair, which looked lighter, probably from the sun. She was tan, too. She was sitting cross-legged on a bench, writing. When she looked up at it me it was just like the first time, those eyes hypnotized me. I wasn't sure if she recognized me. A smile flickered across her face as I gradually led Monica across the street in her direction. When I got closer she stood, her smile wide.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," I returned. Monica seemed a little startled. I don't think she knew Thene had addressed me. "Monica, this is Athena...Thene. Thene, this is Monica."

"Nice to meet you," Thene said sincerely.

"Same here. You have a beautiful name," Monica told her.

"Thank you," Thene said. I couldn't take my eyes of hers. Monica looked from Thene to me, then squeezed my hand.

"Chandler, I'm going to wander around here," she said, sensing Thene and I needed to be alone. She smiled at Thene again. "Nice meeting you," she said as she turned to walk away. Thene waved.

"I'll come find you in a minute," I called after her. Thene grinned and we both sat down.

"Chandler?" she repeated.

I nodded sheepishly. "I like to go by Chad though," I said. She nodded knowingly. I nodded again.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, thanks - you?"

"Busy," I said, sighing.

"Yeah, well that is life"

"That it is." I touched the familiar snowflake glittering against her collarbone. "You still wear this?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Of course," she said.

"I'm glad you do. I'm sorry I never called..."

"Don't be," she interrupted gently. "You never said you would and I didn't really expect you to. It was a wonderful weekend."

"I miss you sometimes," I admitted softly. Thene smiled again, placing her hand lightly on mine.

"So that's Monica?" she asked a moment later. I narrowed my eyes, confused. "I told you that you talked in your sleep," she said. I blushed, something I didn't do often.

Thene noticed and laughed. "It's ok, you only did it the first night, so..."

"It obviously didn't bother you too much," I teased, regaining composure. This time it was her turn to look embarrassed.

"I figured she could have been your sister," she defended weakly. I chuckled.

"Does she know?"

I shook my head. "No one does. Just you and me."

"And the karaoke bar," Thene added.

"And the karaoke bar," I agreed with a smile.

"Well, I shouldn't hold you up anymore, that girl won't wait forever. I wouldn't, anyway," she said.

"Not even for me?" I asked, acting incredulous.

"Especially not for you," she joked.

"Well, stand up and give me a hug," I instructed, taking her hand and pulling her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tightly. "It was really good to see you," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Don't forget me," she whispered back. I pulled away and looked into those crazy gray eyes with the swirls.

"I'd never even try," I told her. "After all, you know we'll see each other again, because-"

"-this isn't just a coincidence," we said in unison, then laughed.

"See ya around, then," she said. I grinned.

"See ya later." I slowly walked toward the bench I spotted Monica on.

I turned around as I walked. Thene waved just once, then returned to her writing. I snuck up behind Monica and put my arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey you," she said, turning to smile at me.

"Did your friend leave?" I came around to sit next to her.

"No, she's still there. I just wanted to come see you."

"Aw, how sweet. She seemed nice, has it been awhile since you've seen her?" she asked.

I looked back in Thene's direction for a second and smiled. "It was like a whole other lifetime. C'mon, let's go," I said, taking her hand. Monica smiled, and we stood and continued through the city.

_Beautiful Stranger by Madonna_

_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you  
  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride_


End file.
